


BFFs Get Handcuffed Together For 24 Hours - Ryan & Shane

by LiviKate



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pining Ryan Bergara, handcuff challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviKate/pseuds/LiviKate
Summary: “May death do us part,” he said in a stupid, ghoulish voice.“It’s only 24 hours, you dick,” Ryan said around a strangled laugh.“Yeah, 24 hours,” Shane said. “Or death. Whichever comes first.”“You’re saying you wouldn’t uncuff me to save my life?” Ryan asked, wheezing.Shane turned to look straight into the camera filming.“Them’s the rules. Shane ain’t never lost a challenge.”Or, in which Ryan deals with his feelings by not dealing with them at all.





	BFFs Get Handcuffed Together For 24 Hours - Ryan & Shane

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by my lovely dear [ClaraLuna98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98), who, fun fact, wrote one of the first BFU fics I ever read. So thanks for that baby!!
> 
> Happy Fourth Season! Celebrate by reading some bullshit fluff. 
> 
> This fic breaks my tradition of naming fics after song lyrics, because this video title was just too easy to imagine.

Ryan had been understandably hesitant of participating in this particular challenge with Shane. Not that they didn’t get along and not that they hadn’t ever spent twenty-four hours together; they did and they had. They’d spent weekends together, they sat next to each other, they ate lunch together. In a lot of ways, this challenge wouldn’t change that much about their habits and routine. And that’s what scared Ryan.

He was pretty sure that Shane already knew that they were basically like every stereotypical “old married couple.” They spent all their time together. They bickered and argued and loved each other all the more for it. They were already attached at the hip. But actually _cuffing them together_ might make that… stressful. Ryan wouldn’t be able to enjoy a nice shit, or take a relaxing shower. He especially wouldn’t have the ability to duck out of the room when Sara called.

Not that he didn’t like Sara. He loved her. He just loved Shane more. In a way, that maybe he shouldn’t.

That’s what Ryan was thinking about when the cuff clinked shut around his left wrist and Shane wiggled his stupid eyebrows at him.

“May death do us part,” he said in a stupid, ghoulish voice.

“It’s only 24 hours, you dick,” Ryan said around a strangled laugh.

“Yeah, 24 hours,” Shane said. “Or _death._ Whichever comes first.”

“You’re saying you wouldn’t uncuff me to save my life?” Ryan asked, wheezing.

Shane turned to look straight into the camera filming.

“Them’s the rules. Shane ain’t never lost a challenge.”

“Okay, big guy,” Ryan laughed. “I guess I’ll just have to murk you first. The next episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved will be the murder to Shane Alexander Madej.”

“Not much of a mystery there, Ry,” Shane said, quirking a brow at the camera. “You just announced to the world it will be you.”

“The mystery will be what drives me over the edge.”

 

 

“Shane, I swear to god, if you don’t stop hiccupping, I’m going to eviscerate you.”

“It’s a bodily function, Ryan, I can’t stop it.”

“Every single one shakes your stupid spider arms and rattles the chain, I can’t focus.”

“Guys, it’s literally only been two hours,” TJ said from behind the camera.

“Yeah, Ryan,” Shane said with a smirk. “I haven’t even had to pee yet. You gotta toughen up, buddy boy!”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Ryan said, with an answering smirk. “It’s a gym day today.”

“No,” Shane gasped, sloth-eyes widening. “No, you wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I so would.”

Shane leaned so far back in his chair it almost tipped, and his groan was so loud it almost drowned out Ryan’s wheezing laughter.

 

It was easy to work with Shane attached to his wrist. Ryan supposed that his ridiculously long arms did help with maneuvering around their shared workspace, and as much as Ryan played up his annoyance for the camera, he was already used to all of Shane’s ticks and habits. In some ways, they were even easier to deal with. When Shane clicked his pen over and over while researching for Ruining History, all Ryan had to do was stretch two fingers out and pluck it from his grasp, the back of their knuckles brushing when he sent it flying across the office.

Eating required a slight sacrifice, as both boys agreed to get burrito bowls instead of wrapped burritos, but at least they didn’t have to argue about where to go. They were always down for some Chipotle. Shane even convinced him to do a wedding bite, their arms wound together, laughing so hard that rice spilled from his fork.

Ryan did indeed drag Shane to the gym, for the sheer pleasure of watching his discomfort and boredom. He was a little bummed that he had to use a guest pass for him, given that they were cuffed together and Shane was wearing skinny jeans.

“Are you really doing this?” Shane whined.

“Yup,” Ryan said, popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously, grinning as he climbed onto a treadmill, Shane draping himself over the front.

“What did I do to deserve this?” he groaned pushing the ‘cancel’ button a few times when Ryan tried to start a work out.

“Stop it, you dick,” he laughed, grabbing his wrist and holding it away while he programmed in the settings with his other hand. He started a slow jog and let go of Shane’s arm, letting it dangle from its cuff. “A little while here and I’ll let you pick the movie we watch tonight.”

“Deal,” Shane said, pulling out his phone and opening his instagram. He started scrolling, leaning against the front of the machine, ankles crossed.

Ryan tried to get into his work out. But Shane was _right there._ Occupying all the open space that was usually where Ryan stared aimlessly at while he ran. Now, his view was Shane’s stupid face, and his tall hair, and his dumb smile. Ryan tried not to think about it.

A few minutes into his run, Shane held his phone up and started vlogging.

“It is almost seven pm and my captor has not fed me. I fear I will not survive this experiment,” Shane deadpanned to the camera. Ryan released a breathless laugh but didn’t slow down. He knew he was flushed and sweaty, so he pulled the hem of his shirt up to wipe his face before addressing the camera.

“We ate second lunch at four, what are you complaining about?”

Shane was staring at the screen of his phone blankly and Ryan thought he might be doing a disassociation bit before he shook his head and spoke to the camera again.

“I’m a growing boy, Ryan, I have to eat.”

“Maybe I’m trying to make sure you don’t grow anymore,” Ryan joked, looking at his half-smile on the screen. Sweat was making the front of his shirt dark.

“You heard it here, folks, Ryan Bergara is attempting to stunt my growth.”

“Shut up, Shane,” he grinned. “Be a good sport for another hour and a half and we’ll get pizza.”

“An hour and a half?!” Shane cried petulantly, and the recording ended with Shane collapsing dramatically and Ryan throwing his head back to cackle.

Shane pocketed the phone and leaned his chin on the top of the machine.

“That was good, that’ll look good in the final cut,” he said, staring at the blinking lights on the screen.

“Cool,” Ryan puffed. “A little bit longer and we’ll move to weights.” Ryan was expecting some dramatic complaint, but Shane remained silent.

He shortened his run a little, seeing a light pink mark circling Shane’s wrist from the jingling of the metal cuff and feeling a little guilty. He slowed down and worked to get his breath back. Shane was frowning down at his phone and Ryan glanced over to see that he was texting Sara, looking frustrated with the slow speed of his one hand texting. It looked like they were sending each other paragraphs.

“Ready to move?” he asked, coughing a little before taking a swig of his water.

“Yup, let’s get this over with,” Shane said, pocketing his phone and straightening up.

“Don’t be a baby,” Ryan teased, trying to get a smile back on his face. “You might get stronger just by watching me.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to watch you pretty closely,” Shane said, and Ryan blamed the heat in his cheeks on the run.

“I don’t think you’ve got a choice, buddy,” he said, shaking their joined wrists between them.

The boys worked together to pull two benches close enough that they could each sit on one. Ryan expected Shane to bitch and moan every time he changed weight or switched positions for different exercises, but he didn’t. He watched Ryan in the mirror with a curious sort of attention that left Ryan more flustered than he’d like to admit. Ryan encouraged Shane to take the strain off their wrists by holding onto the barbell along with him. It did reduce the chaffing of the cuff, but it left their skin pressed tightly together as Ryan puffed tight breaths out, straining his arms and chest and turning huge patches of his shirt dark with sweat.

He’d honestly planned on ending the workout when Shane’s bitching became unbearable. But Shane was quiet. Not quite sullen, but not as talkative or teasing as he typically was. On a break between reps, Ryan took a drink from his bottle and wiped sweat from his brow. Shane took the bottle from his hand and took a drink himself, looking a little pink in the face.

“You doing okay, big guy?” Ryan asked with cautious concern. He didn’t want to make Shane talk about whatever it was if he didn’t want to; for as much as Shane talked, it was seldom serious or genuine.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Shane assured, bringing out his phone again without saying anything else. Pulling up the camera, Shane shifted around to frame the shot. “You about ready for your final rep?”

“Have you been counting for me?” Ryan asked sarcastically, picking up his weights, taking Shane’s right arm with him.

“Don’t have much else to do,” Shane groaned for the camera. “Now show the people what you’ve been putting me through.”

With the added eyes of the future thousands that would likely see this video, Ryan put special effort into the last rep. He controlled his face a little more, made a little more noise, and smirked for the camera when he was done. He wiped his forehead, and Shane made a show of dragging their joined hands over to wipe his as well.

“That was straight up fan service, Bergara,” he said, as if it were a critique.

“You’re welcome, ladies and gentlemen,” Ryan said with a wink.

“He’s single, people,” Shane said, barely dodging when Ryan tried to shove him off his bench.

“Ready to head home?” Ryan asked, standing up and dragging Shane’s arm up and around into a few stretches. Shane kept the camera on, flailing around for added humor, and yeah maybe Ryan did a few more shoulder circles than he needed to.

“Yours or mine, baby?” Shane asked in a purposefully husky voice, and Ryan hoped that his shiver didn’t show on screen.

“We could go to yours, hang out with Sara?” Ryan probed.

“Nah,” Shane said too quickly. “Let’s go to yours. You need a shower.”

 

Walking home from the gym, bags slung over their opposite shoulders, the handcuffs were really starting to grate on Ryan’s skin. It was hour ten or so and the inside of Ryan’s wrist was beginning to be rubbed raw. Shane’s hand was just far enough up from Ryan’s that the cuff was at the perfect angle to grind it’s sharp edge into the soft skin over his wrist. When Shane stepped up a curb before him, he winced and sucked air through his teeth.

“You good?” Shane asked immediately, looking over to him.

“Yeah, you’re just so freaking tall,” Ryan groused, hiking his backpack further up his shoulder so he could reach across himself and rub his sore skin.

“Oh shit, does that really hurt?” Shane asked with genuine concern. “C’mere,” he said, leading Ryan into the light of a streetlight. He grabbed his arm and turned it up, brushing his thumb over the red skin under the cuff. “You should’ve told me, stupid,” he said rudely. Before folding Ryan’s hand into his own and leading him back down the street.

“Um,” Ryan said, eloquently. “Are we just gonna hold hands now?”

“Seems better than having you bleed all over me,” Shane said brusquely, turning confidently in the direction of Ryan’s apartment. Ryan tried not to read into it.

 

“This is weird,” Ryan said to the shadowy shape on the otherside of the shower curtain. “Seriously, I think we should just uncuff for this.”

“I told you, I’m not losing this challenge. There is no cheating here.”

“But how am I supposed to get clean if my arm is held hostage halfway out of the shower?”

“You’ve got your right hand, you’re fine, stop whining,” Shane said, flexing his fingers where they were wrapped around Ryan’s wrist. He said it would feel better than the cuff if Ryan pulled too far away. Ryan didn’t try to persuade him otherwise. It felt nice. “Besides, you already totally destroyed that tank top trying to get out of it, so the real sacrifice has already been made.”

“Ehh, I didn’t like that tank too much, anyway,” Ryan said, stepping out of his shorts and tossing them over the top of the shower curtain.

“I liked it,” Shane said idly, shifting around, as if he were leaning against the wall. Ryan looked behind him to be sure that there wasn’t some obvious gap in the curtain. He saw the shadow of Shane’s strong profile and shook the paranoia out of his head. There was nothing in here Shane wanted to see. He had nothing to worry about.

Turning on the water, Ryan scrubbed one hand back through his hair, breaking up the gel and sweat sticking it together. He scrubbed perfunctorily, occasionally having to drag Shane’s hand into the steam to get a bottle open or get a shoulder under the spray. Shane was a good sport, keeping up a much more lively commentary than he did at the gym. He was telling Ryan about the new script he was writing for Ruining History, leaving out enough names facts to keep Ryan guessing and wheezing.

He was almost done when Shane shifted on his feet again.

“Hey, don’t look back here for a second,” he said and Ryan heard the curtain slide.

“Dude, what the hell?” Ryan squawked, looking over his shoulder.

“I told you not to look,” Shane tossed back, and Ryan saw him holding the shower curtain out with their joined hands.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked exasperatedly.

“I need to pee.”

“Dude,” Ryan said with big eyes. “Dude! No! You are not peeing in my shower.”

“All drains lead to the ocean,” Shane singsonged and he laughed when Ryan jerked against the cuffs.

“Yeah, past my fucking feet!” Ryan shrieked. “Seriously, don’t,”

“Too late, little guy,” Shane said with far too much glee in his voice.

Ryan flung himself out of the shower, tangling himself in the curtain and slipping on the way out. He ended up on his back on the bathmat, legs over the edge of the tub, arm wrapped in the shower curtain and held aloft by Shane, leaning over the tub and peeing into his shower.

“I fucking hate you,” Ryan said from the floor.

“Sure you do, baby,” Shane said mockingly, before zipping back up and tossing Ryan’s towel down on his splayed form. At least he had the decency not to look. But he certainly laughed.

 

“You’re lucky I don’t revoke your movie picking privileges,” Ryan groused, relaxing into his couch, dressed in sweatpants and warm socks.

“A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do,” Shane said, a shit-eating grin still on his face as he settled the bowl of popcorn between them and grabbed the remote.

“You’re the fucking worst,” Ryan said with feeling.

“Stop whining, I made you popcorn.”

“You always make popcorn.”

“And you never say thank you, what’s that about?” Shane pouted next to him, the red glow of the Netflix start up screen bathing his strange face in a gorgeous light.

“Fishing for compliments, I see,” Ryan said, dragging a blanket up over his lap. Shane just hummed next to him, fiddling with the remote until the title screen for _Hush_ was on the screen. Shane pulled out his phone again, holding it aloft.

“Movie night to celebrate twelve hours cuffed,” Shane said, raising their joined hands and then dropping them in the popcorn bowl. “Sorry Boogaras, no ghosts in this one.”

“It is own of my favorites, though,” Ryan said, leaning forward to grab a slice of pizza from the coffee table.

“Shirtless Ryan strikes again,” Shane announces. “How much more can the internet take?”

“You’re the one that wouldn’t let us uncuff to shower and change!” Ryan exclaimed, before realizing how badly that would sound on camera. He took a big bite of pizza and sunk back into the couch.

“The boys aren’t quitters,” Shane exclaimed. “We’re going for 24 hours and 0 cheats!”

“Shut up, Shane, let me watch my movie.” It wasn’t lost on Ryan that Shane had chosen one of his favorite movies.

It was a half hour in, after the pizza was finished, that Ryan commented on the frequency with which Shane’s phone was lighting up, but going unchecked.

“Everything good?” he asked softly.

“What?” Shane asked, looking at Ryan and then the phone as it buzzed again. “Yeah, sorry, that’s annoying.” When he picked it up to silence it, Ryan saw that the messages were mostly from Sara.

“Are you guys fighting?” he asked, trying to sound supportive without pushy.

“Yes and no,” Shane said with a sigh, leaning further into the couch, and sliding closer toward Ryan. Ryan met him halfway, leaning their shoulders together, pressing against each other over the popcorn bowl.

“Wanna talk about it?” Ryan asked.

“Not yet,” Shane said quietly, before looking at Ryan. “I wanna talk about it, when it’s… over.”

The way he said ‘over’ sounded ominous and loaded. Ryan wanted to know, but was willing to wait. He held Shane’s gaze, and gave him a small smile, finding their cuffed hands between them and giving him a squeeze. Shane squeezed back. And he didn’t let go.

 

It wasn’t the first time they’d shared a bed.

It was the first time they’d shared Ryan’s bed, though. But Shane didn’t have to tell Ryan that he slept on his stomach, and Shane didn’t need to ask which side Ryan slept on. They knew each other well enough already.

Getting ready for bed was a practiced affair, a well-choreographed dance of two bodies around a sink. It wasn’t until they laid down to sleep, without setting up any cameras or sensors or hearing any creaks or whispers, that the abnormality of the night really sunk in for Ryan.

“This is weird,” Ryan felt the need to say as they settled into their pillows, Shane on his stomach, Ryan on his side, handcuffs holding them together in between.

“Is it?” Shane asked in a voice that was so soft and unsure, it barely sounded like Shane. He’d been off since they left work. Quiet, reserved, just _off._

“Guess not,” Ryan said. He watched Shane’s eyes close in the scant light coming in through the window. “You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?” he asked suddenly, knowing he wouldn’t sleep if he didn’t ask.

“Yeah, Ry,” Shane said, before slowly opening his eyes again. “It’s… it’s not bad. And I want to tell you. Just, not yet.”

“Is—” he started to ask more, ask if it was about him, if it was about Sara, but Shane cut him off.

“Ryan, I’ll tell you. Let’s just sleep.”

Ryan opened his mouth to protest. But then he felt Shane’s fingers crawl across the bed to link through his own. His mouth snapped shut. He squeezed his fingers with his own, and he slept.

 

Morning light and a pain in his wrist woke Ryan before his alarm. Shane had dragged their joined hands up to his face in the night, their fists curled up next to his cheek on his pillow. He felt the brush of breath accompanying every snore kiss his knuckles, and Ryan didn’t resist the temptation to stretch a finger out and brush it along the curve of his nose. Shane snuffled but didn’t wake.

Moving carefully and quietly, Ryan stretched his free arm to his bedside table to grab his phone. Propping himself up on his elbow, he scraped the crusties out of his eyes and turned on the camera.

“Here you will see a wild Sasquatch hibernating,” he said in a whisper. “His mighty snores are meant to warn off other cryptids.”

Though his eyes didn’t open, Ryan saw Shane shift on the screen, his hand lazily pawing at Ryan’s, his face nuzzling across the pillow until his lips were pressed against the back of his hand. Ryan watched, dumbstruck and shaken, as Shane pressed a sleepy kiss against his skin.

He ended the video and started a new one, this time leaving himself out of the shot.

“Shane,” he said, gently, nudging at his cheek with a knuckle. Shane’s sloth-eyes fluttered open with a groan and a frown.

“Why’s a phone in m’face?” he slurred sleepily.

“I’m documenting your snores,” Ryan said softly, “Gonna report you to the FBI, Cryptid division.” Shane laughed in response, before taking the knuckle of Ryan’s thumb into his mouth for a playful nip. Ryan was pretty sure his heart stopped. He found he was holding his breath, and he blamed that oxygen deprivation for the spurt of madness that gave him the courage to stroke his thumb under the skin of Shane’s eye. He leaned into the touch, letting his eyes drift close under the gentle motion. Ryan lowered the phone, forgetting about recording. He would remember this moment for years to come, video or not.

“Hey,” Shane said after a while, opening his eyes and finally starting to look awake.

“Hey,” Ryan said, whispered really, afraid to shatter the special peace of the morning. But Shane just stared at him, hair soft and messy, expression open and calm. Ryan didn’t know how long they stayed there, his hand on Shane’s face, staring at each other.

When Ryan’s alarm blared, from the blankets between them, they both jumped. The chain of their handcuffs rattled musically and Ryan was suddenly reminded why they were here.

“We should vlog a little,” he said, clearing his throat so his voice sounded somewhere close to normal.

“Vlog away, baby,” Shane said, moving their collective hands down the bed, but making no effort to sit up. Ryan huffed and grabbed his phone again, rolling awkwardly to lie on his back, even though his cuffed arm ended up crossing over his body. It left the two of them incredibly close, but at least they weren’t touching.

“How’d you sleep?” Ryan asked as soon as they were recording.

“Like a baby,” Shane said, eyes closed again and smiling into the pillow, half of his face turned up to the camera.

“If babies snored like you, the human race would’ve died out a long time ago,” Ryan joked, and the video ended when Shane shoved Ryan so hard he lost his grip on the phone.

 

Breakfast was eggs and avocado toast, with a side of Shane roasting Ryan for liking his eggs scrambled and cheesy. Ryan set his phone up on the counter to record them cooking, eating and washing up, figuring it would make good footage to pair with interview voice overs.

“Coffee here or do you wanna get it on the way?” Ryan asked, leaning against the counter as Shane dried the last dish.

“Hmm,” Shane tapped his chin consideringly, with the hand attached to Ryan. Ryan flicked water droplets at his face. “If we get it on the way, we can get fancy shit and really treat ourselves. But if we have it here, we get to put off leaving for a little longer.”

Hearing the decision in his voice, Ryan started his Keurig.

“So, when do we start filming for Ruining History again?”

 

When they finally did make it out the door to work, Ryan didn’t comment at all when Shane took his hand. Both their wrists were turning pink and yellow from scuffs and bruises. A particular part of Ryan’s wrist was a dark red and purple, from where Shane had pushed against his cuff in the night. So, no, Ryan didn’t say a single word as they walked down the street, backpacks half slung over their shoulders, Shane wearing the same shirt for the second day in a row now, their hands swinging idly between them. He tried not to think too closely about it, but there was a happiness in his gut that he was unwilling to squash.

“You seem happier today,” Ryan said, in a slight lull in conversation.

“Yeah,” Shane said, smiling over at him. Ryan cleared his throat, regretting the words before they’d even left his mouth.

“Did you make up with Sara?”

“Nah,” Shane said casually. “It wasn’t really something that can be fixed.”

“Oh,” Ryan said, hoping for more.

“We love each other,” Shane said, his thumb brushing over the back of Ryan’s hand. “But, not enough. Not enough to miss out on other things, things we both want more.”

“Like what?” Ryan said, looking steadfastly at the sidewalk passing under their feet.

“For her, an art directing job in a different part of the city. Not too far that we couldn’t make it work, but far enough that we wouldn’t really want to.” Shane sounded sad, but not crushed. There was still a glimmer of pride in his voice; he was certainly happy for her.

“And for you?” Ryan asked, biting his tongue and holding his breath, frightfully aware of how sweaty his palm was in Shane’s grip.

“You should’ve figured that out by now,” Shane murmured. “What kind of detective are you?”

“Shane,” Ryan said, stopping in his tracks, needing to see his face, to gauge the true meaning of his confession by omission. “Shane, I,” he began, reaching his free hand up to cup his cheek.

“Don’t, Ry,” Shane said, pulling away gently. “Not yet. I just… I need,” Shane stammered, so unlike himself, “I need to do right by her. I do love her,” he said, looking over Ryan’s shoulder in the direction of their office. “But, Ryan, I love—“

This time Ryan stopped him.

“Don’t say it until I’m allowed to kiss you,” he said firmly, bravely. It took all the courage in his believer’s heart to look Shane in the eye as he said it. “Because I won’t be able to stop myself, dude.”

Shane’s face split into a grin. Their joined hands squeezed as they beamed at each other, a world of possibilities open before them, so close Ryan could nearly feel it against his skin.

“Okay,” Shane said, around a soft smile. “I’ll let you know as soon as you can kiss me.”

 

 

The video got millions of views overnight.

It was worth the yellow and red ring around Ryan’s wrist, and the pillow that smelled like Shane in his bed. And all the thirst comments that were posted on the video, about his workout at the gym or Shane’s sleepy bedhead.

It was worth the awkward hesitation between the two of them for the next week, as Shane and Sara officially parted ways and began the process of moving out of their shared apartment. It was worth the awkward conversation in which a tearful but smiling Sara told him that if he hurt Shane, she would murder him in all the ways she knew he feared most.

It was worth the terrible waiting. The being close enough to touch but not yet allowed; the dangling temptation of being told he could have all he’d never dreamed of, because he had never even allowed himself to hope that he could have Shane. But still he had to wait. And while he knew he’d be willing to wait a hundred years, his feeble heart could barely take it.

It was worth the slow walk through the parking lot every day after work, savoring every second of their time together.

It was a Friday in the nearly empty parking lot when Shane kicked a rock idly and said, “Hey. You can kiss me now.”

Ryan immediately smacked the travel mug out of his hand and kissed his squawking mouth. After giggling into the kiss, Shane softened, and allowed Ryan to deepen the kiss, finally tasting the coffee left on his tongue, something he had always been jealous of. He pushed Shane by his pointy hipbones up against a car that didn’t belong to either of them and he kissed him like he’d thought about doing all week; all year; all the time they’d known each other.

It was especially worth it when Shane pulled away with spit-slick lips and stared down at him like he was the best thing he’d ever seen.

“You know,” he began, as Ryan ran his hands up under the back of his shirt. “I kept the handcuffs.”

“Did you really?” Ryan asked, grinning against the skin of his throat, nipping along its length. Shane sighed and Ryan felt it against his tongue.

“Yeah,” he said. “Just in case you wanted to see me wear them again.”

Ryan groaned against his skin before ripping his mouth away. He tangled their fingers together and tugged, pulling them up and away from the car and towards Ryan’s apartment.

He knew now that he didn’t need handcuffs to keep Shane close. But they might have their uses.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I'd love to hear what your favorite part was! Drop me a line below and follow me or [Tumblr](https://tumblr.com/definitelynotadulting).


End file.
